


The Writing's on the Wall, so Let the Sky Fall

by jsmp_415



Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, The Author Regrets Nothing, another songfic, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsmp_415/pseuds/jsmp_415
Summary: After fighting for several years for their beloved country of Britannia, all James Bond and Steve Rogers want is to live a life of peace and love together. But that's easier said than done. James and Steve are two Alphas in love, in a society that looks down on same designation relationships, especially in the case of Alphas. And breaking a societal rule is not easily overlooked when you are a Commander for Her Majesty the Queen.Being an Omega in Britannia was possibly the worst life sentence that could befall a person. After presenting, every Omega was taken from their family and brought to the Auction Fields, hundreds of fenced in acres, just outside of the capital, where they were denied adequate clothing and shelter, until an Alpha bought and claimed them. And then, they were the property of their Alpha, used to their pleasure, and only granted as many freedoms as the Alpha saw fit. For Bucky and Q, it was hell, but they fell in love with each other anyway and they did everything possible to stay together. They lived each day in fear of being separated. Until an unlikely visitor came to the Fields, looking for a solution to a most troublesome problem.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James Bond/ Steve Rogers/ Bucky Barnes/ Q, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Steve Rogers, Q (James Bond)/ James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. For You, I Have to Risk it All

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is another fic inspired by songs (anyone noticing a pattern here?). This is Medieval Fantasy meets ABO meets 00Q meets Stucky, with a lot of complicated dynamics in between. I'm playing really fast and loose with history and geography here (see: fantasy) and I apologize for all the crazy inaccuracies. This is not the first Stucky thing I've written, but it is the first one I've posted and I really hope this crossover works. 
> 
> I love comments, but please be kind!

James ripped his helmet off his head and took in the lingering sounds of the battle around him. It was almost won and he was exhausted but the enemy did not give up easily. A yell of pain to his right forced him to turn and he saw his fellow soldier in very real danger of being struck down by a man who obviously took “fight to the death” quite seriously.

James ran toward the pair, pushing his powerful legs as fast as they would go, and struck down the enemy just in time. When he confirmed the Beta was dead, he turned to the Alpha who’d been knocked to the ground.

“You’re timing is impeccable, as always,” he grunted, holding up a gloved hand in a clear demand.

“I’ve plenty of practice saving your arse, Rogers,” James grunted back as he heaved the man to his feet.

Steve peeled the helmet from his head and grinned at the other blonde Alpha. “One of these days, Bond, I’ll return the favor and then hold it over your head and see how you like it.”

“If you ever return the favor,” James retorted good naturedly, “twill only be because hell has frozen over.”

Steve pushed at him with a smile on his face just as a roar of victory went up amongst their soldiers. They looked at each other, both with wide, blue eyes, laughed happily and shook each other’s shoulders in that easy camaraderie of the closest of friends. They ran towards the largest gathering of soldiers left and celebrated the victory that destroyed the last of the invaders to Britannia. 

It had been a long, brutal war but it was over now. James looked at Steve, his cheeks flushed and that beautiful bright smile and fought down every urge to kiss him then and there. But his cool head overpowered his pounding heart and he stayed the appropriate distance away. 

His desire, however, did not go unnoticed by Steve. The younger Alpha looked into his eyes and James saw the promise that was in them. The promise that said “Later,” and “Always,” and “I fight it too.” It was that look that always reminded him that Steve felt the same way, that he longed to touch James then and there and damn the rules of society. Thankfully, they always managed to stop themselves, remember where and what they were and wait until the cover of darkness for James to slip away from his officer’s tent and into Steve’s, which was always on the outskirts of the camp and much less likely to be barged into at all hours of the night.

Which was exactly what he did. After conferring with his other generals and sending off letters to the queen and any other important members of state, he slowly made his way to Steve’s tent where he found his lover waiting for him.

“You’re here!” Came Steve’s soft cry once he entered the tent. The boyish joy that James loved so much came over his face and he couldn’t help but grin in return.

“Of course I am, love,” he answered, stepping up to Steve and cradling his face with both hands. It was always remarkable to him how small Steve tried to make himself when in reality the Alpha was half a head taller than he was. Steve was able to use it to his advantage whenever he needed to, such as in the midst of battle, but James knew it was a mask Steve used to hide his true self. The self that had always been a small boy and treated as an Omega before he even presented. The self that still wasn’t used to his much larger Alpha size. The self that wanted to take care of and be cared for in return.

Steve closed the distance between them and pressed his lips softly to James’, who opened his own in an instant invitation. Their kiss deepened immediately, tongues tasting and lapping at each other hungrily. James doused the light, too much practice with that particular step had him barely pulling away from Steve, and then they were shrouded in darkness. He felt Steve release a sigh and the tension bled out of him, the darkness protecting them from prying eyes and making them both more comfortable. It wasn’t exactly dangerous, being together, but it wasn’t safe either. 

Their bodies moved together in a symphony they both knew so well. Tangled limbs, soft gasps, and the drizzle of oil became their music, the last notes sounding when James’ knot swelled inside of Steve’s body, locking them together even more firmly than their passion.

James maneuvered them so that they were lying down on their sides, Steve’s back to his chest, to wait out his knot. He peppered the back of his head with soft kisses, running his hand up and down Steve’s chest as he did so.

“I love you,” Steve breathed into the night.

“And I, you,” James answered. There was a beat of silence, the satisfied kind that held them safe, but he couldn’t let it last. “Come back with me. To Skyfall.”

As predicted, Steve tensed in his arms and turned his neck to look at him. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

“James-“

“There’s nothing left for you in Wexford,” he cut in gently but Steve still winced at the reminder. “We’ve known nothing these past seven years but war and death. Come back to Skyfall with me.”

Steve knew that what his lover said was true; there was nothing left for him in his home village. The war with the invading Saxons had left many villages leveled, burning and broken and Steve’s beloved Wexford was no exception. The attack there came early in the war, before Steve truly knew what war meant and how it’s constant, loving companion was Death. He watched people struck down with spears and swords, watched as they burned alive in the fires the enemy started. He watched as his own mother died trying to protect the village children, her delicate neck broken by a monster Steve wasted no time in killing in return. With his heart in tatters, he left Wexford for the capital, joining Her Majesty’s Soldiers to fight back against the pestilence that tried to invade his homeland. 

It was there that he met James, a lifelong soldier and Commander for the Queen. The older man quickly took him under his wing, helping him rise through the ranks until he was responsible for his own squadron of foot soldiers. It wasn’t long after that that Steve started having certain… feelings for his commander. Feelings that he desperately tried to fight. 

Unbeknownst to him, however, James had been denying feelings of his own ever since he laid eyes on Steve. The young Alpha was breathtakingly beautiful; broad shoulders, a narrow waist, blue eyes so clear they rivaled his own, and hair like a golden halo on top of his head. He fought, gods above, James fought so long and so hard but he couldn’t stay away from Steve. 

It wasn’t exactly forbidden, there were no laws against Alphas being together. But it was such a societal faux pa, that few ever risked such a relationship. James had even heard of Alphas being stripped of their lands by rivals once it was discovered that they laid with another Alpha. That didn’t even take into account the pariah one could become in high society; James shuddered to think what could happen to Steve if anyone ever found out. The young Alpha’s career would be over before it even began. And James wouldn’t do that. Couldn’t do that. But then he discovered he couldn’t resist, no matter how hard he tried.

As war raged on around them, the two Alphas fell deeper into each other and their caution simply became routine. But now the war was over and what James was offering seemed more like a hazy dream than a possible reality. Steve knew that Skyfall, James’ ancestral home, was in the far north of Britannia, the Highlands as they were known in the South, and far away from the prying eyes of the Queen’s court. They could live in peace and secrecy; no one would ever have to know about their relationship. He was sure that some would suspect, but none would ever have to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he and James loved each other. It was not the life he used to imagine for himself, but now… it was all he could envision.

“Yes,” he sobbed out as quietly as he could, “gods, James, yes.”

James wrapped his arms around Steve and held them tightly together, bringing his forehead down to the juncture of Steve’s neck and shoulder and trying to hold back sobs of his own. They stayed that way, dreaming bright visions of a future together, until James’ knot went down and he slipped from Steve’s body reluctantly. He didn’t leave right away; he was too full of hope and love for the man in his arms to escape from his side, as though this were only a mere tryst. Even so, Steve shooed him from the tent long before break of day.

James left, feeling lighter and more free than he remembered ever being. The future before him was bright and full of love. He would take Steve home and they would make a life together. Steve watched him go, feelings high in a similar cloud. He let the flap of the tent close reluctantly and it was some time before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Neither Alpha noticed the slim figure, who’s flaming red hair was covered by a cloak as dark as the night. The Omega watched as Commander Bond snuck into Captain Rogers’ tent, listened closely to the sounds of their lovemaking, and kept to her post long after Bond was gone. Just before daybreak, when the night was darkest and there had been no movement for hours, she finally turned in a swirl of fabric and mist, running on silent feet to where her horse was hidden and rode hard back to the capital to give her report.


	2. But I Feel Like a Storm is Coming

“And you’re sure of this,” Queen Olivia looked up at the Omega after reading her official report. 

“Absolutely ma’am,” Natasha replied quietly. She resisted the urge to fidget under the queen’s scrutiny. As it was, she couldn’t stop from tossing the braid over her shoulder, her red hair plaited carefully in the hopes that she was suitable for the Queen. 

Olivia huffed a frustrated sigh and looked back at the parchment with disdain. Bond’s behavior was unexpected; truly she thought he knew better. But then she looked back at Natasha and couldn’t stop her lips from quirking up in a half smile. Matters of the heart were always complicated, she reminded herself. And Bond was her best, most loyal Commander; such a quality should not be punished. But the situation was delicate and must be dealt with gently.

“And you’re certain they intend to return to Skyfall?”

“Yes, ma’am. I overheard their conversation. Commander Bond asked, Captain Rogers accepted,” she answered. There was no need for frills or embellishments, and she knew the Queen did not tolerate them anyway. She gave a succinct report, one that she was proud of, regardless of its content. Natasha was no stranger to the judgmental rules of society. It was only by the grace of the Queen that she herself was a spy for Her Majesty and not locked up in a pen, waiting for an Alpha to come along and choose her like a piece of meat. During her journey from the battle field, there was a part of her that had worried about the Queen’s reaction to the knowledge she was now privy to. Society’s rules held too much sway over the freedom of choice and she worried over the two Alpha’s. Now she realized that the Queen was more magnanimous than she had originally given her credit for. 

Olivia knew she was staring at the red-headed Omega, but she wasn’t actually seeing her. Lost in thought, the Queen quickly considered the problem from every angle but she kept coming back to the same solution.

“Tanner!” She called loudly, and a slightly disheveled Beta man appeared from a concealed door.

“Your Majesty,” he bowed with his arms full of scrolls of parchment and dropped a few on the floor. Natasha did her best to suppress a smile. 

“Write a letter to Commander Bond and one to Captain Rogers, summoning both of them to court. And I want you to prepare my carriage and a coach for the morning.”

“Ma’am?” He asked confusedly.

“We’re going to the Auction Fields, make sure you bring enough coin for two Omegas.”


	3. How Do I Live, How Do I Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, just cause I couldn't help myself.

Bucky woke as the sun rose, curled around the small Omega in front of him. Q was shivering in his sleep again and Bucky tightened his arms around him, doing his damndest to share his own bodily warmth. He would give anything for a blanket, or even adequate clothing, but they were forced to make do with what they had. Which was food, a covering to stay out of the near constant rain, and a small cloth to tie around their waists to preserve their modesty when they weren’t on display for auction. He hated their life, hated their designation, but not for himself. He hated it for Q.

Bucky always knew he was destined for this. Ever since he presented, there was no hiding it, no sugarcoating it. His parents reported his designation and he was taken away, taught and prepared to be taken by an Alpha. Only, no Alpha wanted him. He was too large, too aggressive; he was everything an Omega was never supposed to be. No Alpha wanted an Omega that almost matched them in size and strength. He was hard to pin, hard to knot, simply too difficult to deal with. And after six years of living in the Fields, waiting to be purchased by an Alpha, Bucky accepted his life as it was. That most certainly did not mean he didn’t want better for the Omega in his arms.

“Bucky?” The soft, lilting voice asked quietly.

“I’m right here, Q,” he answered, before pressing a discreet kiss to the spot just behind his ear. Q shuffled back against his best friend, his protector, his lover, his everything. They were already close but he wanted to get closer. He wanted to crawl into Bucky’s skin and stay hidden against his heart forever. At least then he would know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was safe. 

Because he knew, try as he might, Bucky could never completely guarantee his continued safety. It was a miracle that no one had succeeded in purchasing him for the past year. It was largely due to Bucky’s menacing behavior any time someone so much as came close. But he also knew that one day, someone wouldn’t care and buy him anyway and take him away from the only person who truly cared for him.

“It’s market day,” he whispered fearfully.

Bucky sighed into his neck. “It is.”

“Don’t leave me,” he begged, sounding pathetic in his own ears, but his love never judged him for it.

“Not for a moment,” Bucky promised him.

“Do we have time?” Q asked softly, slick already trickling from his entrance. 

“We’ve time enough,” Bucky answered before carefully plunging two fingers into Q’s body. Q gasped quietly, but Bucky put a hand over his mouth just in case. He pushed back against the larger Omega, silently communicating his gratitude. 

It didn’t take long for Bucky to push slowly into him and he sighed in contentment, exposing his neck. Bucky kissed his scent gland, right where a mating bite would go. If only Bucky had been an Alpha. But Q pushed the thought aside, for it was one that was well worn and completely useless. He focused on the moment, of the feeling of his lover thrusting inside him. It was perfect. Bucky was perfect. And Q found himself lost to the pleasure when he wrapped a hand around Q’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take much, but then it never did, for Q to seize up and spill over Bucky’s hand, his hole clenching around his cock.

Bucky wrapped his lips around Q’s scent gland and sucked, carefully keeping his teeth away and he felt Q come again. It was enough to send him over the edge with the little Omega and they both whimpered as he filled Q’s body with his useless release. They stayed connected as long as possible but Bucky softened and slipped from his body, always much sooner than he would have liked. 

The dawn was breaking properly now and the other Omegas in the pens would be waking up soon. Bucky cleaned them both up, it was market day after all and the Beta sellers would make sure they were presentable one way or another. Bucky didn’t want to give those bastards any reason to touch Q. But no matter how prepared he was, there was no preparation for the completely unexpected.

“I love you, Buchanan,” Q whispered his full name as the Betas opened the Fields for the market day. It wasn’t something they did often, both of them comfortable enough with each other to use their nicknames. No one else could boast such a privilege.

“And I love you, Quentin,” Bucky replied, just as softly before pressing a kiss to his forehead. As soon as they parted, a certain commotion near the main gates drew both of their attentions, but they stayed where they were. It was a rule on market day, never be separated, never draw attention. It was how Bucky kept Q safe. 

But there was no hope for it when the commotion drew nearer and finally they both saw why. The Queen had come to the Fields.

She was looking over every Omega with a critical eye, asking the Beta in charge of them a question every so often. Bucky pulled Q away from the gathering crowd and stood in front of him, with their backs to the far fence, but she still kept coming.

“And who are these two?” She asked as she stopped in front of them. They both bowed as was customary, but they didn’t speak. 

“Buchanan Barnes and Quentin Holmes, Your Majesty,” the Beta said as he bowed again. Quentin had already seen the man bow at least a dozen times, his back had to be killing him. The Queen tilted her head considering them.

“I’ve not seen any of the others pair off before. Why do you protect him so?” She asked, nodding at Bucky.

“Your Majesty-” The Beta started to answer.

“I did not ask you,” she cut in. “Tell me the truth, Omega, for your life may depend on it. Why do you protect him?”

“I love him, Your Majesty,” Bucky answered with his chin held high.

“How long have the two of you been lovers?”

“A year,” he supplied, wondering where on earth such a line of questioning was going.

“You, Omega,” she turned her gaze to Q. “You are a Holmes?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Q said softly. The subject of Q’s family was left resolutely untouched by the both of them. Save the one and only time Q told Bucky his story, he never spoke of his brothers.

The Queen took a deep breath before speaking. “I heard what happened. You met this one as soon as you were brought here, then.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he confirmed and she hummed in thought.

“I’ll take them both. Tanner, pay the man. The two of you, follow me.”

Bucky and Q hesitate only a moment, looking at each other with wide eyes. But then Q slipped his nimble fingers into Bucky’s hand and nodded. Together, with the eyes of every Beta and Omega in the place, they fell into step behind the Queen, toward an unknown future. But they did it together.


	4. I'm Prepared for This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, it's been awhile since I've updated anything. I've been making masks for a birthday party for the past two weeks, which I will never do again. Hopefully, I'll be able to update my other stories this week!

Steve stood beside James in the great hall, an outsider clinging to the only beacon in the room. The royal summons had shook him, but only James saw it. He’d reassured Steve, kissed his frown line away in the night, but Steve couldn’t shake the feeling that something was coming, something he couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t belong at court, but James did. The other Alpha acted as though he’d always belonged and in a way, Steve supposed he had. It was easy to forget how much older James was, easy to forget that he’d already had so many experiences in his life.

“Are you alright?” James whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

“I’m fine,” he insisted.

“You don’t smell ‘fine’.”

Steve paled, “Is it that obvious?”

“Only to me,” James assured him.

Steve took a deep breath. “I don’t belong here.”

“It’s only for a day or two,” James soothed.

“But a royal summons-”

“It could be nothing. It most likely is. Stop worrying, love.”

“James-” he was going to chastise the man he loved for the endearment, but a Beta stepped up to them right at that moment.

“Commander Bond, Captain Rogers,” he greeted.

“Tanner! Good to see you!” James held his hand out and they shook. “Steve, this is Tanner, chief advisor to Her Majesty the Queen. Tanner, Captain Steven Rogers.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain,” Tanner said politely with a bow before he addressed them both. “Her Majesty will see you now. If you’ll follow me, please.”

James and Steve nodded and fell into step behind the Beta. James could practically hear Steve’s heart pounding in his chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to be worried. He’d been through many a royal summons before. It was most likely nothing, but he didn’t want to dismiss his lover’s fears. He wished more than anything that he could take his hand, squeeze his fingers, and reassure him. But he resisted and soon enough Tanner was leading them into an antechamber off the throne room. 

Her Majesty Queen Olivia sat upon her throne, which had most likely been moved for more privacy. James started to wonder why the meeting couldn’t take place in the more traditional throne room but he pushed the thought aside as he and Steve knelt in front of their queen. They stayed that way for several seconds, their breath marking the passing of time while he assumed the queen was studying them. Which was not a good way to start the meeting, he knew. Mayhap Steve’s instincts were a little more accurate than his own in this matter.

“Leave us, Tanner,” the queen barked at him. “Bring the assets quietly and make sure we are not disturbed until I call for you.”

This set of instructions was most puzzling but now James knew something was wrong. And by the smell of him, Steve wouldn’t be reassured by his platitudes now, no matter how sincere they were. A door slammed and Steve flinched and they both knew the queen saw.

“Rise, the both of you,” she commanded. They did as they were asked but the queen said nothing further. She just looked at them. Steve tried not to squirm under such scrutiny but it was difficult. He was under the impression that he was being measured against some unknown scale and the queen was already decided that she would find him wanting. She tilted her head and they waited with baited breath. “Well Bond, I must say, he is very pretty. It explains much of your behavior.”

Steve flushed all the way down to his toes and he felt as though she knew he had, even though he was clothed. 

“What it doesn’t explain is how the two of you could be so careless.”

“Your Majesty?” James asked.

“Don’t play the fool, Bond. You know exactly why you’re here.”

“Someone saw us,” Steve whispered with all the fear in the world in his voice and eyes. Queen Olivia turned to the younger Alpha and couldn’t help but soften a little. Not that the two men had to see that. 

“They did,” she confirmed, “but as far as I know, the only one who did so was my best spy. You’re very lucky. Twas only a matter of time before some far more vindictive than I caught you.”

“Please, Your Majesty, do not punish Captain Rogers. It’s my fault-“

“I’m not punishing either of you,” the queen interrupted Bond, much to the surprise of both the Alpha men. “This is a situation that must be handled delicately,” she told them. “You cannot hide away at Skyfall for the rest of your days. Although the threat has passed for now, there will come a day when I will have need of both of you again. That cannot happen if you’ve both been dishonored at the hands of other high ranking members of court. I need them to be able to trust you. Both of you. So I am presenting you with a solution. And you are going to take it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Your Majesty,” they both murmured and bowed. Steve’s head was spinning. She knew. They’d been caught, but they weren’t being punished. He hadn’t realized that James had curried such favor with the queen but now he was eternally grateful for it.

“Tanner!” She called out.

The door opened immediately and the Beta man stuck his head through it.

“Ma’am?”

“You have them?”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“Bring them in,” she ordered. Tanner opened the door and ushered in two dark haired men. It took both Alphas a moment to realize they were looking at two Omegas. 

One was obvious. He was a head shorter than the other and lithe, skinny almost. He was delicate, James thought, everything an Omega should be. The second, however, was the antithesis of Omega characteristics. He was huge. Almost Steve’s height and width, and looked to be the same weight. His body was corded with muscles and his chin was proudly set, like he’d never met a Command he couldn’t defy. The only thing that marked him as an Omega was his scent. Which James had to admit was heavenly. 

“This is Quentin and Buchanan,” the queen was saying, drawing their attentions back to her. “Unless you find their scents absolutely deplorable, they will be your Omegas. You cannot keep one and send away the other, they must stay together. I care not which of you chooses which Omega, but you will not separate them. You will also not leave this castle until you have each claimed one of them. Then, and only then, may you return to Skyfall. Do I make myself clear?”

Steve was staring at the queen like she was every nightmare he ever had now personified, his mouth open and his eyes popping out of his head. 

“Perfectly, Your Majesty,” James said for the both of them and Queen Olivia took one look at Steve before nodding at James. 

“Tanner, escort Commander Bond, Captain Rogers, and their Omegas to their suite. I’ll want to know when the job is done.”


	5. Hold Your Breath and Count to Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess posting the last chapter motivated me to finish writing this chapter? Something important to note: I'm experimenting with pov. I always write in past tense, third person, but I'm trying to be a little bit more omniscient in my writing. In this chapter, you will see Bucky and Steve's pov and Bucky will ask him to call him by his full name, Buchanan. I use these two names, basically, interchangeably. But when Buchanan is used, it's Steve's thoughts. Bucky thinks of himself as Bucky, that's who he is. Names and nicknames will be even more important later on, but I just wanted to avoid any confusion here and for everyone to know that this was done on purpose.

Bucky stood next to Q, their hands linked together as they stood behind the two Alphas in the tower apartment they’d been given. The tension in the air was palpable and Bucky’s whole body tensed when he saw the shorter Alpha reach for the taller one. Who immediately wrenched away from him.

“Steve,” the man sounded pained when the other pulled away.

“No James! I told you something wasn’t right about that summons. I told you!” His voice was choked with emotion.

“Steve,” James tried to grab him again, “we’ll be able to do this. We can do this. And then we can go home.”

“Oh and what? Promptly forget about the two people we’re being forced to mate with?” Steve rounded on him, eyes furiously blue. “I never realized this was a price I had to pay when I let you in my bed.”

James swallowed loud enough that Bucky and Q could hear it. “I am sorry, Steve. With everything that is in me, I wish I could stop this. But not only is this a royal command,” he shook his head, “I see it as a small price to pay if it means that I can live with you in peace.”

Bucky’s face hardened; he did not like hearing that this Alpha was content to use others just to get what he wanted. But, he reasoned with a cool head, this wasn’t exactly what _he_ wanted and a royal command was not something so easily ignored. Perhaps it was without one’s head, but Bucky liked where his and Q’s were. 

Steve’s jaw was clenched and he stared at James with such a fire in his eyes that even Bucky felt a small shiver of fear when he saw it. But to James' credit, he did not falter, did not look away. Two sets of impossibly blue eyes stared at each other, until miraculously, Steve broke the contact.

“Fine,” he spat, “but I’m not going to watch while you knot some Omega bitch.”

“Excuse me!” Q exclaimed, surprising everyone, but he and Bucky would not be spoken about in that way. Not if he had anything to say about it. Unfortunately, his words drew Steve’s attention.

“She said it didn’t matter,” he said through heaving breaths. “Let’s get this over with.” And he went to grab for Q.

Bucky didn’t even hesitate. He wrapped a large hand around Q’s waist and pulled him away from the huge Alpha, until he was standing between them. “No! You will not touch him!”

“Oh?” Steve arched an eyebrow at him, “you think you’re going to stop him from being claimed by one of us?”

“No,” he shook his head, “just you.” That stunned the Alpha into silence. “You’re angry. And I understand why. None of us asked for this life. But you are also the largest Alpha I’ve ever laid eyes on. I will not allow you to take your anger out on Q. If anyone’s to be put through a claiming with _you_ , ‘twill be me.”

“Bucky,” Q grabbed at him, his voice laced with fear and Bucky turned to him and cupped his cheek with one hand.

“I’ll be fine.” Q opened his mouth to protest but Bucky stopped him. “I will. And I’ll come back to you when it’s over.” He pressed a kiss to Q’s forehead and gathered him in his arms, his head tucked safely under Bucky’s chin. He looked at the other Alpha, James, and his gaze became cold as ice. “If you harm him, I swear by the gods there will be hell to pay.”

The Alpha’s face was a myriad of emotions, so many that Bucky couldn’t keep up. But he nodded and said, “You have my word. He will not be harmed.”

Bucky considered him for only a moment more before he nodded and then he turned his attention back to Q, forgetting anyone else in the world.

“Twill be alright,” Bucky whispered, his hand under Q’s chin to tilt the smaller man’s face up to his.

“I trust you, Bucky,” Q whispered before pushing up on toes and kissing the man he loved. Bucky’s arms tightened around him and he relished the contact. They broke the kiss quickly. Bucky rested his forehead on Q’s. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Bucky murmured back. “Go with James,” he uttered. Q nodded sadly and Bucky’s arms loosened so that he could pull away. He let Q go and saw him safely in James' grasp before turning to Steve, who was watching the pair leave with all the sadness of the world in his eyes.

As soon as Q and James were behind the closed door of the first bedroom, Steve turned to him. “You were right,” he told him, voice strained. Bucky looked at him, his eyebrows raised in question. “I would have hurt him.” He rubbed his face with his hand. “I could have hurt him and not even realized it.” 

“You’re angry,” Bucky said again, “and I am too. But I can’t let you hurt him. I-“

“You love him,” Steve cut in. “A blind man could see that.” 

“The real question now, though,” Bucky sighed, “is how much do you love James?”

“Pardon?”

“If you’re angry enough to let this come between you. Where will Q and I be if you don’t love James enough?”

Steve paused as he considered Bucky’s question and read between the lines to understand what he was really saying. The queen had said the Omegas were not to be separated. Bucky was right to be concerned; if Steve let this come between him and James, it would destroy the two Omegas they’d been given. The only way this would work was if he and James stayed together. And the thought of the opposite happening was enough to take Steve’s breath away. Yes, he was angry, furious even, but the thought of walking away from James when he had happiness in his grasp, was too much to bear. Because he did love James. Even though he knew the Alpha to be doing his duty at that moment, following the queen’s command and breaking his heart in one fell swoop, he loved him too much to walk away.

“I’m not leaving,” he told the Omega with a stubborn set to his jaw. 

“Right then,” Bucky nodded. “Let’s do this, shall we?” And if his hands started shaking a bit, at least Steve didn’t notice. 

The Alpha gestured to him to go first and Bucky walked into the second bedroom. Steve closed the door behind him and suddenly there was nothing but the bed and the realization of what they were about to do and the fact they barely even knew each other’s names.

“You are… Buchanan or Bucky?” Steve asked in a voice that sounded so young.

“Buchanan to you, if you please... Steve,” he answered politely. 

The Alpha nodded and wished he felt as confident as Buchanan sounded. “What. W-what… what do we,” he gulped, “what do we do now?”

“Usually people get naked and fuck,” Bucky responded glibly and Steve blushed. 

“I’m not good at this,” he whispered, looking at his shoes and Bucky realized his shoulders were hunched and he was practically curling in on himself. He was embarrassed and he was trying to make himself smaller, a moot point, Bucky thought, but he decided to take pity on him. He walked over to step into Steve’s space and brushed his knuckles against the back of the Alpha’s hand.

“What do you and James usually do?” He asked softly. 

“He… he usually… knots me.”

“Usually?” 

The skeptical tone made Steve glance up from under his eye lashes. “Always,” he amended. “James always knots me. I’ve never…knotted… anyone before.”

“We’ll go slow,” Bucky whispered, speaking to his Alpha like he was talking to a frightened deer. 

Steve finally looked up so that they were eye to eye. Truly, Buchanan was only an inch or so shorter than him and it was rattling. To be so close in size to someone, let alone an Omega, was a novel thing for Steve. And before he could analyze that any further, he noticed his Omega’s eyes, how they were blue, but a different blue than his or James. Buchanan’s eyes were almost grey, with hints of blue. Or were they blue with hints of grey. He couldn’t decide. All he understood in that moment was that the man before him was most definitely not his James, but that didn’t make him any less beautiful. 

Steve lifted his hand slowly, not sure what he should do, if he should touch the Omega that would soon become his. He thought his face had been passive, stoic even. He must have been wrong.

Bucky smiled, a cute little crooked thing that lifted up one corner of his mouth before he reached up and grabbed Steve’s hand and placed it on his waist. “Mayhap we should discuss things first.”

“Such as?”

“Such as how you would like this to happen. You’re an Alpha,” he explained gently, “Alphas usually like to take charge. But you just told me that James knots you. Would you feel more comfortable if I guided you?”

“Yes,” Steve answered in a strangled whisper.

Bucky took a deep breath and sighed. He hated this, hated they were being forced into it. Knowing why and understanding the reasons did not make it any easier, nor did it make the pain fade. He looked down and brought his hands up to the laces on Steve’s pourpoint. They were shaking harder than ever and he knew the Alpha saw now. His slightly larger hands left Bucky’s waist and came up to cover the fingers that were tangled in the complicated threads.

“I’m sorry,” he told his Omega. “You did not ask for this either.”

“No,” Bucky spoke to Steve’s chest, “neither did Q.” He looked up before he spoke again, aware of the risk he was taking, but felt it was necessary regardless. “Nor did James.” Steve hung his head, the shame of his ire too heavy to bear. Bucky pushed his head up so that their foreheads touched. “You’re not alone, Steve.”

Steve sighed and loosened his fingers so that Buchanan could get back to the laces, but he kept them close by, in case the man needed help. But he made quick work of them and soon Steve was helping him work the troublesome garment off. It fell onto the floor and was immediately forgotten by the both of them. Buchanan’s hands then moved to the bottom of his tunic; Steve lifted his arms and it joined the pourpoint in a whisper of fabric.

The two men stood staring at each other, Steve feeling oddly vulnerable in nothing but his trews. He toed off his boots and stood waiting for Buchanan to decide what to do next. 

“You are beautiful, you know,” Bucky whispered the words as his hands ghosted across Steve’s waist, fingers hinting at taking off the remaining fabric. Steve saw him blush after he spoke, as though he was embarrassed at the confession.

“Thank you, Buchanan,” he replied with a shuddering breath. “As are you.”

The corner of Bucky’s lip twitched up, giving him a crooked grin that he hoped seemed confident and hid his nervousness. It seemed to be heightened every time Steve called him by his full name. He wasn’t used to it and he suddenly missed Q’s careful diction calling him by the more basic nickname. But he pushed it aside just as he pushed the last of the garments down Steve’s legs and the Alpha was completely naked, while he was still in his light layers.

The clothes he and Q were offered when they were brought to the palace had not been much to talk about, just a tunic and thin trews. Being around others, just for those few days between being taken away from the Fields and given to two strange Alphas, he’d felt naked in comparison. But now, he felt powerful with Steve standing in front of him, vulnerable and waiting.

“Go lay down on the bed,” Buchanan commanded softly and Steve shivered at the instruction. He did as he was told, laying on top of the quilt, his head supported on the pillows.

“Gods, look at you,” Bucky breathed. Steve wasn’t his precious Q, but he was gorgeous, the perfect specimen of an Alpha. And here he was, following an Omega’s command. That power was heady and Bucky knew he would have to check himself to make sure the power of that didn’t go to his ego. 

“What now?” Steve whispered and Bucky started stripping out of his flimsy clothing.

“Now, Alpha,” he stretched the word slowly as the tunic fell to the floor, “I’m going to climb on top of you, suck you down if I need to, open myself up a bit, and ride your cock until we come and you claim me.”

“Fuck,” Steve whimpered. He could feel his cock harden just at Buchanan’s words; most likely not needing that searing mouth to help him on. As soon as the Omega’s trews joined his own, he was climbing onto Steve, every intent to fulfill his promise in his eyes.

“That would be the point, Steve,” he grinned that adorable crooked grin and Steve had to chuckle low in his throat, anything louder would have spoiled the moment. 

As it was, that throaty laugh went straight to Bucky’s dick. Like it was a caress that went all the way down his body as he settled on the larger man. He was sitting just so, that their hardened members slotted together and the contact sent little thrills of pleasure through the both of them.

Steve pushed his hips up to create even more and he felt his mouth moving of its own accord. “Buchanan.”

“Yes?” He gasped.

“Kiss me?” It came out as a question, not the demand he wanted it to be. But it was answered all the same when the Omega bent down and pressed their lips together. Steve opened his mouth to invite him in and he accepted with an exploratory tongue. 

They kissed with languid laziness for some time. Steve couldn’t even begin to count the passing minutes. They were only broken when Buchanan keened into his mouth. Steve opened his eyes and realized that he had at least two fingers buried deep inside his body. Preparing himself for Steve. He realized the smell of Buchanan’s slick was slowly filling the room and he allowed his hands to roam to the Omega’s thighs. They were wet with his slick and Steve lost himself in the feeling for a moment, pushing out any thoughts of the Alpha musk that he was missing. 

The two men stayed that way until Bucky knew he was ready. He shifted, Steve’s hands moving with him, not releasing the grip on his thighs for a moment. But it was helpful more than a hindrance. Those large hands were there to support him as he removed his fingers, sat up straight, and then lowered himself onto Steve’s cock.

Bucky gasped when he forced the head past the tight ring of muscle. Steve was huge and he panted as he tried to relax and let the Alpha in. The man in question was currently choking on air, his head leaving the pillow as he entered another body for the first time. Bucky was entranced as Steve’s mouth opened and his eyes widened in surprise.

“That’s it,” Bucky breathed and sank down a little further as he felt his muscles relax. “How does it feel, Alpha?”

“Omega,” Steve sobbed when he was buried to the hilt in Buchanan’s body. It was heaven and hell, all wrapped in muscular silk, burning him from the outside in. 

“That good?” He asked breathlessly. “Well then, deep breath before I move?”

“Oh gods,” Steve sucked in the requested air and then Bucky moved. Using every bit of his well earned muscle, he pushed himself up until he could feel just the head of Steve’s huge member inside of him and then he slammed back down.

“Holy fuck!” Steve screamed, loud enough Bucky knew the other couple was likely to hear him.

“That’s it, Alpha, just feel it,” he encouraged and set up a rhythm that Steve was soon meeting with planted feet and upward thrusts. 

He wasn’t going to last long, Steve just knew it. Buchanan felt too… good, heavenly, much. Everything he didn’t know he needed to name. It was bliss. His knot was swelling and the moment was coming that even Buchanan couldn’t order him to complete. And in the most natural motion he couldn’t begin to analyze, he wrapped a hand around the Omega’s much smaller cock.

“Come for me, Buchanan.”

Bucky keened at the order and slid down one more time.

“Do it!” Steve demanded, his tone close to his Voice without crossing the line and Bucky came just as Steve’s knot popped inside of him. He collapsed forward, Steve surged upward, caught him in those strong arms, and buried his face in Bucky’s neck before biting down over his scent gland.

“Ah!” Bucky cried out, unable to stop himself and he came again, the orgasm just this side of painful. But the rest of his body went limp and he could feel the bond taking and suddenly he had a mate. A mate who wasn’t Q.

He cried out again, but this time in despair. Tears he didn’t know he was holding back spilled out and over his cheeks. He sobbed, missing his lover, hating himself for forgetting Q, even for a moment. 

“I know,” Steve whispered, moving his arms so that he could hold Buchanan better. He kept his face buried in his neck, laving over his wound every once in a while. 

But tears of his own slid down his face and landed on his Omega’s skin. His Omega.

Steve sat up, the better hold his new mate, and tried to soothe him while they were tied together. He hadn’t lied to Buchanan earlier; he loved James more than his own life. But he was starting to wonder if it was worth ruining two innocent lives, just so they could be together.


End file.
